


Perfect

by bumblebree13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: For a Friend, FrUs - Freeform, M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebree13/pseuds/bumblebree13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss wasn’t anything special.</p><p>In fact, it was sloppy, unprepared, and awfully ill timed. Francis had hoped it would be planned and meaningful. Something under the starlight, or maybe in the evening; perhaps a dramatic confession during a meeting; possibly a late night confession with one of them bursting through the other’s door. But how it happened was not any of those ways.</p><p>But even so, it was perfect in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For a dear friend on Tumblr! Please excuse any awkwardness about this; this is the first time I've actually even considered FrUs, so it's not the best. Please enjoy it anyway!

Their first kiss wasn’t anything special.

 

In fact, it was sloppy, unprepared, and awfully ill timed. Francis had hoped it would be planned and meaningful. Something under the starlight, or maybe in the evening; perhaps a dramatic confession during a meeting; possibly a late night confession with one of them bursting through the other’s door. But how it happened was not any of those ways.

 

It had been movie night. Ever since they had gathered to see each others’ horror films, it had become a monthly thing- a theme was set, and everyone brought something from their country to show for it. Seats changed and arrangements were made. This time, Francis was hosting the gathering in his home, and had set everything up. There was wine (and beer for the Germans and probably Alfred too) and food, blankets and cushions and all manner of fluffy furniture set up around the room.

 

This time’s theme was cartoons. Everyone had a DVD of their favorite as they came in, talking about them to people who weren’t listening because they were focused on their own show. Francis stood off to the side, waiting, greeting everyone as they came in. He did notice though, with a certain amount of interest, how Alfred and Kiku were talking in low tones, pressed together as they entered the room. It wasn’t that weird of an occurrence, but Alfred wasn’t shouting. That was what made him intrigued.

 

Still, Francis knew better than to stick his nose where it didn’t belong. He kept a gentle smile on his face and ushered them in, noticing how Kiku gave a final nod to the American before parting and taking a seat near Feliciano and Ludwig. Alfred took one side of the loveseat in the back, putting an ankle over his other knee and leaning back, arms over the top of the cushions. “Alright!” he shouted, grinning. “Let’s get this party started! Who’s up first?”

 

England offered to go first, and they all settled back for what would be the next five or six hours.

 

Three hours and approximately eight episodes of different cartoons later, Alfred stood up suddenly. “Okay! My turn!” He hurried up to the front and put a DVD in. “Okay, this technically isn’t mine, it’s Japan’s, but it’s got my voice actors on it!” The other nations groaned and he just laughed, hurrying back to his seat. On the way, he grabbed a hat from Kiku’s hands, and Francis’ wrist, dragging him back to sit on the loveseat with him.

 

While it was unusual, no one really protested because this was Alfred they were talking about. Francis gave a noise of disapproval, but other than that, went along with it and sat beside the American. The show came on and Alfred pressed play on the remote.

 

_‘Kiss kiss fall in love!’_

 

A collective groan rose from the other nations. Even Francis rolled his eyes. The cherry blossoms on the screen burst into action, and Alfred’s arm suddenly fell to the Frenchman’s shoulders.

 

Francis looked over, eyes widening. The question on his lips died as Alfred held up the hat to cover their faces and leaned in. Their noses were inches apart. “Well,” he chuckled. “I’ve already done the second part with you.” Francis could feel his heart beating in his chest, a drum against his ribs. “Now I guess all that’s left is the kiss.”

 

Their makeshift shield from the others properly protected them as Alfred leaned in and pressed his lips to Francis’. It was very clear from the bright blush on the American’s cheeks that he had no idea what he was doing, and was only acting on a half baked thought. It was also obvious that, for all his fancy talk and special planning, he had no idea how to kiss.

 

Francis was struck still as they kissed, an awkward bumping of noses and chins and smashing of lips between teeth. His cheeks tinged pink, heat creeping up his neck, but he reciprocated as best he could in the less-than-optimal situation.

 

When Alfred pulled away, the Frenchman looked at him with utter shock. The other blond gave him a shy, nearly timid smile. “G-good?”

 

No, the kiss wasn’t great. It wasn’t really romantic; it was cheesy and out of the blue, and nothing he had expected. Sloppy, overrated, and definitely not skilled. But still, Francis had been waiting for this, and Alfred’s cute little smile and his soft eyes and the way his fingers were gripping the hat were all adorably sweet.

 

A bit of the shock wore off and he nodded. “Oui,” Francis replied. “Very good.”

 

Alfred let out a laugh and nodded back. Seeming to be out of words, the American dropped the hat to his lap and looked back to the television. The rest of the night he had a blush stuck on his cheeks. It hadn’t been perfect, Francis knew, but it was still the beginning of something wonderful.

 

….He’d have to thank Kiku later.

 

 


End file.
